icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 Southern Professional Hockey League season
This is the 2016-17 Southern Professional Hockey League season. This is the league's 12th season. Membership changes *On October 20, 2015, the league announced that the franchise rights to the former Mississippi Surge franchise had been sold and the new rights owner would establish a team based out of Roanoke, Virginia. The team will be based out of the Berglund Center. The team's name was later announced as the Roanoke Rail Yard Dawgs. *As a result of the Evansville IceMen of the ECHL announcing they would be relocating to Owensboro, Kentucky (originally for the 2016-17 season; but later having to sit out the season due to renovations needed at the arena), The SPHL announced that an expansion team was awarded on March 16, 2016 to commence play with the 2016-17 season. The team was later announced as being named the Evansville Thunderbolts. *On May 16, 2016 longtime league member, the Louisiana IceGators announced they would be sitting out the 2016-17 season as their home arena, the Cajundome would be undergoing extensive renovations. The renovations are scheduled to be completed by the end of November 2016; and limited dates were available during the month of December. The team looked at several options including playing the first two plus months on the road or using an other venue in Louisiana for their home games. The team's management concluded "at this time suspending operations for this season would be the best route to take." *In early March 2017, the owner of the Columbus Cottonmouths, who had been trying to sell the team, announced that the team will cease operations after the 2016-17 season if a new owner is not found. The team was reported to be in the process of being sold, however; it would not be in time to keep the team active for the 2017-18 season as the team announced they were suspending operations for the 2017-18 season. *On April 26, 2017 the league announced an expansion team to be based out of the Pelham Civic Center in Pelham, Alabama in suburban Birmingham to be called the Birmingham Bulls (SPHL). The team will begin play for the 2017-18 season. The team is owned by the former owner of the Birmingham Bulls (ECHL). *During the spring of 2017 the Fayetteville FireAntz were sold and subsequently renamed the Fayetteville Marksmen * The Louisiana IceGators who had suspended operations for the 2016-17 season were quietly dissolved during early 2017. Teams for 2016-17 On Hiatus ;Note * - Represents a franchise move. Standings President's Cup Playoffs Format The top eight teams qualify for the playoffs. All series are best of three Quarterfinals *Macon Mayhem defeated Columbus Cottonmouths 2 games to 1 *Pensacola Ice Flyers defeated Fayetteville FireAntz 2 games to none *Peoria Rivermen defeated Knoxville Ice Bears 2 games to none *Huntsville Havoc defeated Mississippi RiverKings 2 games to 1 Semifinals *Macon Mayhem defeated Pensacola Ice Flyers 2 games to none *Peoria Rivermen defeated Huntsville Havoc 2 games to 1 Final *Macon Mayhem defeated Peoria Rivermen 2 games to none Category:2017 in hockey Category:Southern Professional Hockey League seasons Category:Southern Professional Hockey League